Namikaze Satellite
Namikaze Satellite (波風サテライト; Secara harfiah berarti "Satelit Gelombang Angin"), adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Snowkel, sebagai pembukaan ketujuh untuk Bagian I dari seri Naruto. Lagu ini berjalan dari episode 154 sampai 178 yang kemudian digantikan oleh Re:member. Lirik Rōmaji= Hamidashita kaze wo atsumete mitai na Nami no saki tsutatte kanata e kaketeku Kakugo wa kimatteru Michi wa tookute mo Egaita mirai e tsuzuiteru Haruka na koko kara kanata no kimi e to Ano hibi no kaze to kakera wo todoketai Sabishiku wa nai yo Itsumo koko ni iru Dokomademo kaze ga tsunaideru Toki ga bokura wo sekashite Kodou ga supiido agetetta Yume no naka de mezamete mo Onaji hikari wo sagashita Kagayaku hoshizora no shita Kazoe kirenai seiza to kage Nemurenai yoru tadotte Kasuka na hibiki motomete Deai to wakare wo kurikaeshite monao Boku wa konna ni mo kodomo no mama da Awai imeeji nante Michibata ni kori nagete shimaetara na Tsugi ni kimi ni au toki wa Motsureta ito wo hodoite Akiru made hanashi wo shite Dekiru dake egao deiyou Hanayagu machinami wo nuke Asayake ga hoo wo someteku Sono saki ni kimi wa nani wo Nani wo mitsumeteiru darou Nani wo mitsumeteiru darou Toki ga kasoku wo tsuzukete Kaze ga bokura wo tsunaide Sabishiku wa nai yo Ima mo koko ni iru Dokomademo kaze wa… |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Hamidashita kaze wo atsumete mitai na Nami no saki tsutatte kanata he kaketeku Kakugo wa kimatteru michi wa tookute mo Egaita mirai he tsuduiteru Haruka na koko kara kanata no kimi he to Ano hibi no kaze to kakera wo todoketai Sabishiku wa nai yo itsumo koko ni iru Dokomademo kaze ga tsunaideru Toki ga bokura wo sekashite Kodou ga SPEED agetetta Yume no naka de mezamete mo Onaji hikari wo sagashita kagayaku hoshizora no shita Kazoe kire nai seiza to kage Nemure nai yoru tadotte Kasuka na hibiki motomete Deai to wakare wo kurikaeshite mo nao Boku wa konnani mo kodomo no mama da Awai IMAGE nante Michibata ni houri nagete shimaetarana Tsugi ni kimi ni au toki wa Motsureta ito wo hodoite Akiru made hanashi wo shite Dekiru dake egao de iyou Hanayagu machinami wo nuke Asayake ga hoho wo someteku Sono saki ni kimi wa nani wo Nani wo mitsumete iru darou Nani wo mitsumete iru darou Toki ga kasoku wo tsudukete Kaze ga bokura wo tsunaide Sabishiku wa nai yo ima mo koko ni iru Dokoma demo kaze wa… |-| Bahasa Inggris= I want to try and gather the wind that went out of bounds Racing along ahead of the waves to the other side I'm prepared, so even if the road is long I'll keep going towards the dreams I had From here to that distant place where you are I want to send you the wind and the pieces of those days I'm not lonely; I'll always be here Wherever we are, the wind connects us My heart beast faster as time presses us on Even when I awakened in a dream, I searched for the same light Countless constellations and shadows under the shining starry sky I travel through sleepless nights searching for that faint echo Despite so many meetings and partings I'm still such a child If only I could throw away that faint image On the roadside When I see you again, we'll untangle the threads We'll talk until we can't talk anymore, and smile as much as we can Through the brilliant streets, the dawn colours your cheeks I wonder what you're looking at, what you're looking at up ahead I wonder what you're looking at Time keeps speeding up, but the wind connects us I'm not lonely; I'm here now Wherever we are, the wind… Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Tenten * Chōji Akimichi * Rock Lee * Kiba Inuzuka * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Shino Aburame * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Akamaru * Iruka Umino * Mizuki (Versi Pertama) * Kabuto Yakushi (Versi Pertama) * Sasuke Uchiha (Versi Pertama) * Kakashi Hatake * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Itachi Uchiha (Versi Pertama) * Kakashi Hatake (Versi Kedua) * Might Guy (Versi Kedua) * Asuma Sarutobi (Versi Kedua) * Kurenai Yūhi (Versi Kedua) * Anko Mitarashi (Versi Kedua) Kategori:Lagu en:Namikaze Satellite es:Namikaze Satellite